Four worded question
by mosherocks4
Summary: What happens when a regular day of shopping turns into a day Sakura Haruno will never forget? When Sasuke ask's the four worded question What will Sakura's reply be?


**This is just a oneshot SasuSaku story. I got the idea from another story I read and decided to make a this random one shot. Um... The characters are kind out of character. But whatever...**

**I have nothing else to say so Enjoy! Also I won't be updating any of my stories until I come back from my trip but I already said that in my other story So this is just another reminder...**

* * *

"Sasuke!" I yelled from downstairs. It was almost nine O'clock and Sasuke was still asleep. "Damnit Sasuke Uchiha..." I said to myself. I shook my head and walked back into the kitchen.

Ten minutes have passed and still no Sasuke. I decided the only way to get things done is by doing it yourself. I turned off the stove and walked up the stairs, down the hall and opened the white door that behind it was a sleeping Sasuke who needed to get his lazy ass out of bed.

Before opening the door I gave it a light knock. Maybe Sasuke had gotten up and was in the shower. Or maybe he was ignoring me!

"SASUKE UCHIHA GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED NOW!" I yelled as the door swung open. Then it went quiet. The blankets on the bed moved slightly. He was ignoring me!

I walked over to the bed. Sasuke lay there still sleeping. I smiled a small smile. He was peaceful when asleep, but that does not give him a reason to sleep when he had things he needed to do!

I picked up my pillow and raised it high in the air. Then with a swing I smacked Sasuke in the face with the pillow. At least that's what I thought happened. The next thing I knew my back hit the bed. I opened my eyes to see Sasuke over me with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Nice try Sakura but you won't get me." He smiled. I blushed lightly. He kissed my forehead and got up. Sasuke took my hand and pulled me into a sitting position.

"Right...Naruto called and wants' you to call him back. Something about taking a mission..." I trailed off while Sasuke sighed.

"But first Breakfast!" I said with a smile. Sasuke chuckled. He walked over to me and picked me up bridal style. I giggled as he carried me downstairs.

"Sasuke I can walk you know." Sasuke smiled. "I know but this way, it's more fun."

After Breakfast Sasuke called Naruto back. Turns out Naruto got Shikamaru to take the mission instead.

"So what do you have planned for the day?" Sasuke asked me lying on the bed. I was brushing my teeth.

"Woppin why? Wou wanna wome? I tried to say 'Shopping why? You wanna come' but it came out funny. Sasuke chuckled entering the bathroom standing behind me. I spat and rinsed my mouth.

"Shopping for what?" He said grabbing his own tooth brush. "Nothing in particular...Just thought I'd pamper myself today. I was thinking of going to the spa too...or something along the lines of that." Sasuke nodded. "Sure I'll come."

Once we both got dressed and cleaned up we headed out.

"Where to first?" Sasuke asked as we walked inside the Konaha mall. I gave a quick glance around. "Hm maybe... Chars' they have the best shorts and tank tops." Sasuke nodded and took my hand and laced his fingers through mine.

"What do you think? The white or blue? Or maybe the blue and white strips!" I picked up three hangers with the tanks on them.

"Try them on and then decide." Sasuke suggested. I nodded and called the lady over. "Just these three?" She asked. I gave it a thought. Then grabbed two pairs of shorts off another rack. "Alright i'm ready now!"

After trying all those on I decided to go with the blue and white strips tank and the beige shorts. Next Sasuke and I went to Farina lava which is a store where you buy things like lotions, candles, bath things, makeup ect. I got a few things there. We shopped at a few other stores and I got a few more things. It was about 11:52 when we left Nina another clothing store.

"I'm hungry..."I said to Sasuke who was walking next to me. "What do you want to eat?" He asked me examining the food court which we just arrived in.

"Something...Cheesy." I scanned the area. People were all around. Some in lines to get food, others sitting down and eating.

"Well..." Sasuke scanned the area too. "There's subway...you could get cheese on your sub, there's pizza hut where you could get a slice of cheese pizza or there's Cheep Cheep's where you could get cheese sticks in cheddar, mozzarella, or marble..." Sasuke looked down at me.

I had my thinking face on. A sub with other things, greasy pizza, or three flavoured cheese sticks... What to choose.

"What are you getting Sasuke?" I looked up at Sasuke. He gave it a moment's thought. "Cheep Cheep's... They have nachos with the salsa with cream cheese in it." I gave an understanding nod. "Okay if you're getting cheep Cheep's than I will too...I love their cheese sticks!"

We walked through the food court to The Cheep Cheep's stand and waited in line. Only a few people were in front of us. Cheep Cheep's is a new fast food restaurant so not many people know much about their food. But their food is made with less grease and such. It's a lot heather than most food.

"Hey you find us a seat and I'll get the food. You want anything else besides the sticks?" Sasuke nudged me. "Um...A drink. Whatever kind. You pick. We can share it so make it something we both like." I kissed Sasuke's cheek and left to find a table.

A lot more people were here than I originally thought but I still found us a good seat. It was next to a fountain. It was a good view.

"Nice spot." Sasuke said placing the tray on the little table. I smiled and took a seat across from him.

Once finished our lunch Sasuke and I walked around the mall some more. When there was nothing else I needed or Sasuke needed we decided to head home.

At home Sasuke and I placed our bags on the floor in the kitchen.

"So did you get everything?" Sasuke said taking two bottles of water out of the fridge. "Yeah for now." I laughed. "What about you?" Sasuke shook his head yes. "That's good." I smiled taking one of the bottles of water from Sasuke.

When I went to pick up my bags to take them to our room I noticed something on my finger. Something round, and shiny.

"Sas-Sasuke what's Th-this?" I stumbled with my words. I knew what it was. But I thought it was the only thing I could say. Sasuke turned around with a questioning look on his face. "What's what?" He asked walking over to me. I stood up straight and held out my hand.

"Well Sakura that's a ring. It's nice too...Real gold and diamond." He had a joking voice. I shifted my head to look up at him with tears starting to form in my eyes. He smirked.

"..." I was speechless. I wanted to say something but I just couldn't. I tried again but before I could say anything Sasuke took my hand. He held it tightly.

"Sakura Haruno..." I locked eyes with his. "I've known you for a very long time and over time i've grown to like you more and more every day..." I felt a tear try and escape. It was stopped by my amazing self-control. "I don't want those days to go to waste. We've been dating for a while now and I thought it was time for me to suck up my courage and ask you this four word question." He stopped. A dramatic pause you could call. This is where it gets annoying. It's like when watching a TV show and at a good part they cut to commercial. This is what it felt like. His six second break felt like those kind of commercial breaks.

"Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?" All the tears I was holding back spilled over. "Y-y-y-y-..." Was all I could say. Nothing would come out. So I went with a nod. Sasuke smiled. I jumped on him embracing him in a tight huge.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" I finally got my words out. Sasuke put me down and I examined my finger. The ring was beautiful. A gold ring with a diamond in the middle and two other stones on either side. The other stones were my birth stones.

"Wait Sasuke...When did you get this on my finger?" I asked Sasuke as he wiped the rest if my tears off my face.

"When we entered the mall. When I took your hand. That's when." I shot back. I've been wearing it all day! How come I didn't notice until now? Sasuke chuckled as he watched me trying to figure out how exactly he did what he did. Then he picked up all our bags kissed my cheek and walked upstairs.

When he was gone I looked at my finger again. "Mrs. Sakura Uchiha..." I said to myself smiling.

* * *

**How was that? Cheesy enough for you? haha I was thinking of changing this to a real story but I doubt I will...Also I suck at romance because I personally am not a huge fan of it but whatever...Hope you enjoyed Don't forget to review! *hint hint* XD**

**-mosherocks4**


End file.
